A Song of Forgiveness
by angelicarune
Summary: Alternate version of 1x15 of TO. Elijah asks Caroline to help Klaus, knowing she's the only one who can. Caroline has to stop him from killing Rebekah, while also dealing with her growing feelings for him and the aftermath of their hot hybrid sex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time actually posting something I've written, so I'm probably going to make tons of mistakes but I promise it'll get better. It will probably be only a few chapters long and I'm hoping to post it all within the next couple of weeks. **

**Please review, because that would really help me out.**

* * *

Elijah was alone in the kitchen finishing his third bottle of whiskey in a futile attempt to drown out the screams of his younger brother. The dagger had been continuously torturing Niklaus for the past several hours and showed no signs of stopping.

It pained him to see his family suffering yet again while he could do nothing but watch. Over the centuries they had each hurt the other time and time again, Niklaus more than any of them, but still he couldn't bear to see his brother in agony and know that he was the cause of it.

At least he could find some solace in knowing that he had saved Rebekah from further torment. He couldn't forget the look on Klaus' face as he almost stabbed their sister. He considered Rebekah's actions to be the ultimate form of betrayal and he was thirsty for revenge. And if he knew his brother, he knew that Klaus always got his revenge. No matter how long it took. He had hunted Katerina for over 500 years, God knows how long he would chase Rebekah.

Elijah sighed and made his way to the cabinet. He hesitated briefly before grabbing another bottle of scotch. One of the advantages of living with Niklaus was the unlimited supply of liquor in the house. He stared intently at the amber liquid, hoping to find a solution at the bottom of the glass.

He simply needed a miracle. Something that could persuade Niklaus to forgive Rebekah. His brother was many things, but merciful he was not. He killed anyone who ever betrayed him and there was no reason why he would spare his own blood.

The sudden silence captured his attention. Elijah waited for a few moments before making his way to Niklaus' room. He armed himself with the now half empty bottle and entered.

Klaus was asleep but his dreams were anything but peaceful. He writhed in pain and a scream of pure agony left his mouth. He was trembling from the nightmares brought on by the dagger. Elijah silently placed himself on a seat next to the bed, keeping a careful eye on his little brother. There was nothing to be done. He couldn't remove the dagger without endangering Rebekah's life, but he hoped that his presence might comfort Niklaus in some way.

Hours passed, and when Elijah was sure that the worst was over he walked back to the door. Klaus suddenly called out in his sleep. It was a single word. **_Caroline_.**

Elijah thought back to the night almost a year ago, when Klaus had invited a pretty blonde vampire to their home. Caroline Forbes. One of Elena's friends, he believed. Niklaus had seemed quite taken with her, even sparing her life despite her betrayal, which had led to the death of their oldest brother.

He had left soon after and heard no more on the matter, but he could vaguely remember Rebekah complaining about their brother's latest infatuation. He had thought nothing of it at the time, Niklaus would soon grow bored and move on to a new plaything. However it appeared now that they had all underestimated the depth of his feelings for the young vampire.

An idea began forming in Elijah's head. It was a long shot but what choice did he have. The dagger wouldn't incapacitate Niklaus for very long and as soon as he was free he would want blood. It would only be a matter of time before Rebekah ended up daggered or worse. And he would be next.

No, this girl was his only chance of saving his family. He had to hope that she could distract Klaus long enough for Rebekah to get away. Once he knew she was safe, he could attempt to talk to his brother, preferably without a big white-oak stake pointed at his heart.

With his mind made up he left their house, heading straight for the car. He had a few arrangements to make, but before the night was over he was on a flight headed for the miserable town he had convinced his brother to leave behind. _Mystic Falls._

* * *

Caroline threw her keys onto the small table in the hall. They rattled loudly in the empty house, or maybe that was just her vampire hearing.

She walked over to the living room and turned on the TV, before plopping herself on the sofa with a blood bag. It had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to rest in peace until her mother returned home. Being a human sheriff in a town full of vampires wasn't easy and Caroline feared that everyday her mom left for work, it would be her last. She had tried to convince her mother to take a different job or move to a new town but her Liz Forbes was twice as stubborn as her daughter and there was no way she would let a few vampires drive her away from her home.

Caroline finished the blood bag and made herself as comfortable as possible, knowing her mother she could be working until the early hours of the morning.

She had decided to stay in the Salvatore's house long after everyone else had left. It was partly to help Stefan clear up the after math of Katherine and Nadia's death but mainly because she wanted to speak to Elena again.

Of course that didn't happen since she was being guarded by Damon who insisted that she needed sleep, and Caroline wasn't about to argue with the psychotic vampire killer.

The door opened and Caroline stood up from the couch, expecting to see her mother. She took a few steps before realizing it wasn't her. Caroline tensed, preparing herself for a fight. After being tortured countless times she'd learnt the hard way that being a vampire didn't necessarily mean that she was safe; and whoever this person was, they weren't human.

She heard the intruder take another step into the house. The television was on, if she was lucky he would think she was so absorbed in the show she hadn't heard him come in. With the element of surprise on her side and she ambushed him, aiming to snap his neck but before she could make contact a pair of strong hands pushed her away with enough force to send her flying. She fell backwards and was caught by none other than Elijah Mikaelson.

He helped her to her feet before politely stepping away. "My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you. However I do have a rather urgent problem that couldn't wait," he said, brushing off his suit. He looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her to ask him what he wanted.

For once in her life Caroline was completely speechless. She didn't think she'd ever even had a real conversation with the oldest Original, and now he was coming to her in the middle of the night for_…help?_ Maybe it was the exhaustion finally catching up to her but Caroline had the sudden urge to burst out laughing.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence Elijah finally spoke, "You must be confused. I wish I could explain but there is simply not enough time. I mean no harm to you or your friends. I merely need your help for a few weeks and then you'll be free to return to Mystic Falls."

Caroline was trying to think of a polite way to turn him down but his tone made it clear that he wasn't asking. She didn't have a choice. Whatever was going on with Elijah she didn't want to get caught up in it; she had enough to deal with here in Mystic Falls. But his next few words made her reconsider.

"_Please, it's about Niklaus."_

* * *

**A/N: Yea so there isn't a lot of Klaus in this chapter. Sorry about that, but I didn't want to rush into the story and I felt like this was necessary. There'll be plenty of Klaroline in the next one so keep reading if you're interested. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone who followed and favourited this story and a huge thank you to all the lovely people that reviewed. You have no idea how much that meant to me, so thank you so so much. Also, I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but unfortunately with exams and everything life got a little hectic leaving me with no time to write. However I do want to make it up to all of you and so I'm going to be posting chapter 3 this weekend! I've already got most of it written out, so its just editing. So enjoy and once again let me know what you think!**

* * *

Caroline stared out of the car window in silence. They had been on the road for a little over an hour now. Elijah had insisted on leaving as soon as possible, meaning that she had no time to say goodbye to anyone. She barely had time to grab a few clothes and basic necessities before Elijah hurried her through the door. She didn't bother packing much, knowing Klaus he would already have a new wardrobe waiting for her when she got to New Orleans.

The thought cheered her up but only briefly. It had been a hard couple of days and sitting in that car she felt small and helpless and completely alone, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Elijah had been the perfect gentleman, as expected, but she didn't know him, much less trust him. Not that she trusted Klaus either, but at least he would have distracted her with his aimless banter. She hadn't said a word to Elijah since getting into the car and the silence was becoming increasingly unbearable.

There were so many questions going through her head, she didn't know where to start. Why was Elijah there? What the hell was so important that he needed to drag her to New Orleans in the middle of the night? And the question she wanted to ask the most was why _he_ wasn't there? If Klaus wanted her help so badly, why couldn't he come to Mystic Falls himself?

'He promised you he wouldn't be back,' a small voice in her head reminded her. Yeah because Klaus is known for keeping his promises, she thought sarcastically. But that wasn't fair. Klaus had always kept his word to her. _Always_. How many times had she begged him to save Tyler's life? Or help one of her friends? And he had… for her. _Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you._For the first time Caroline wished that Klaus had broken his word, just this once.

All of a sudden the memories she had been trying so hard to push away, came back to her. Every look, every touch, every kiss. If she closed her eyes she could see the sun setting through the dense curtain of leaves as she lay on Klaus's chest, his skin warm against hers. When she looked up she saw him staring at her in a way that made her heart ache. She finally allowed herself to notice how truly beautiful he was. His hair was almost golden in the sunlight and his eyes burned with a deep intensity of someone who had lived for a thousand years. He kept his eyes fixed on her as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She never tired of his lips and wondered how long they could spend like this. Days? Months? Maybe they could spend eternity in each other's arms.

The gentle kisses soon deepened and causing Caroline to moan softly. She smiled teasingly, before tightening her fingers in his hair. A low growl left his chest, and his eyes flashed bright yellow. He pulled her on top him, running his hands over her body. She was on fire from his touch, her body was trembling with this feverish need. She wanted him now. With a flash she pushed him down, and in an instant she was on top of him. She grinned, thrilled at the power she had over him, the power he was giving her. She moved her hips teasingly, while he groaned in frustration but made no move to stop her. Finally she decided he had enough and with one quick move…

The car lurched roughly, causing her to snap her eyes open in shock. It took her a moment to find her bearings. A furious blush spread across her cheeks as she realised where she was… and who she was with. Elijah gave her a curious look before mumbling a quiet apology. Caroline sunk further into the seat, hiding her face in her hands. An awkward silence descended on the car, and Caroline decided she needed a distraction urgently. She thought back to her previous objective and chose to ask him the first thing that came to mind.

"Is he okay?" she said without looking at the older Original. It was a stupid question, she knew that. He was an original hybrid, of course he would be okay. But her first instinct had always been to protect the people she cared about and whether she liked it or not, Klaus was one of them.

Elijah turned to her in surprise. He had taken care not to mention Niklaus' current predicament, his brother had a knack for making enemies and he didn't want news of his weakness to spread. Despite whatever had transpired between the two of them, Elijah couldn't be sure of Caroline's feelings for his brother, after all she had once wanted him dead...how much had that changed? He took a moment before replying.

"What would make you think otherwise?"

"He sent you. If Klaus needed my help badly enough to send you, then he would have come himself. No matter what he promised me," she muttered the last part under her breath.

Elijah heard that, but decided not to comment. He remembered Rebekah and Niklaus' abrupt trip to Mystic Falls a few months ago, but he had no idea what they were doing there. Although seeing Caroline was clearly on his brother's list of things to do. He was surprised by her ability to read Niklaus so well, something even he had trouble doing at times.

"If I know my brother then he will be very disappointed that he couldn't come see you himself."

Caroline felt her checks heat up. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but after the initial shock of seeing Elijah had worn off, she had felt an undeniable sense of disappointment. It was the wrong Original brother standing in her house, whisking her away from her life. Some treacherous part of her had always hoped that it would be Klaus doing that.

The fact that she was going to see Klaus after months of trying to forget about him finally hit her, followed by a wave of exhaustion. It had been a very long night and she needed some well-deserved sleep. If she had to see Klaus and act like that night never happened, she would need every ounce of energy she could muster. She drifted off and through the haze heard Elijah say something. It took her a moment to focus on his voice.

"I never answered your question." He paused, hesitating.

"No. He's not. He's not okay."

* * *

The dreams all started the same way. The later parts varied but the beginning was always the same. It started with his father whipping him half to death.

The pain was unbelievable, worse than anything he had ever felt or would ever feel in 1000 years. Of course he had only been human back then, had the same thing happened now it would have barely left a mark. But what's done is done and some scars could never fully heal.

The only thing worse than the physically torture was the constant insults Mikael threw at him. Over the years he had heard it all. He had been called pathetic and weak when he cried out from the pain, and stubborn and impudent when he refused to let his father win. He knew what he had done to earn to earn his father's hatred; it was his by birth right. Bastard. An unloved, unwanted bastard.

He could hear his father's words as clearly as the day he said them. _"Nobody loves you, boy. No one will ever love you."_ It still cut him to hear those words. When he thought he would collapse from the pain, something stopped him.

Now this was where it varied. Sometimes it would be Rebekah. She would stab Mikael with his own sword ending their torment once and for all. Other days it would be Elijah jumping in front of the whip, protecting Klaus from the blows and taking them for himself. Even Kol had made an appearance, telling father someone had come from the village and needed to talk to him urgently.

But today it was someone else. She hadn't even been alive when it had happened, but in some way she belonged there as much as his family did.

Klaus felt an instant terror when he saw her there. Mikael was a monster and he wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone, especially the girl who meant everything to him. He tried to warm her to run, but she was unflinchingly brave. She grabbed a sword and swung it at Mikael, however she was no match for his father.

Mikael spun to face her picking up another sword from the ground. Klaus literally felt his heart go stop. He summoned every bit of energy he had left and pulled himself to his feet. He was acting purely on instinct and right now his instincts were screaming at him to protect Caroline, whatever it takes. A sword materialised in his hands and without thinking he thrust it straight into Mikael's heart.

His father turned around, surprise clear on his face. He had never expected his biggest mistake to be capable of turning on him. That was his mistake. He had constantly underestimated his bastard son, and Klaus would spent the next 1000 years proving him wrong. However his surprise quickly turned into a sneer and before Klaus could stop him, he swung the blade straight into Caroline.

"No!" Klaus ran to her side and caught her before she collapsed. As hard as he tried he couldn't stop the bleeding, her once white dress was now stained in blood. And there was nothing he could do. He was human. _Weak and pathetic_. He had to watch yet another person he cared about die in front of him. Henrik, Finn, Kol, even his mother.

She let out a whimper and he moved, trying futilely to stop the bleeding or at the very least make her as comfortable as possible. Her beautiful eyes were now filled with pain and Klaus couldn't do anything to help her. On the floor a few meters away, lay Mikael's corpse but even in death, Klaus could swear he was smiling.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew this was a dream but all he could focus on was the dying girl in front of him. He would do anything to keep her alive but the truth was there was nothing to be done. She groaned quietly, then opened her mouth to say something, her voice was barely a whisper. Klaus couldn't make what she was trying to say.

"What is it, love?" he asked, bringing his ear closer to her mouth.

"You did this to me," she choked out.

He started to protest but a sudden scream cut him off. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he breathed into her hair. She was right. This was all his fault.

She let out another moan before going limp.

"I'm so sorry Caroline," he repeated again and again, rocking the dead body of the girl he loved.

* * *

_Caroline. _

Caroline jolted awake. She looked around the car in confusion. She could have sworn she'd heard someone call her name, but the only person in the car beside her was Elijah and he hadn't spoken since yesterday. She sighed, well at least she was awake now.

She checked her phone, it was past midday. She hadn't realised she had slept that long, the past few days must have exhausted her more than she first thought. She had five missed calls from her mother and Stefan. She knew she would have to talk to them eventually but she wanted to wait until she had an idea of what she was doing here and when she would be going home. _When_ not if.

They were driving through a city, and Caroline realised with a shock that it must be New Orleans. This was her first time leaving Mystic Falls on her own, she was completely free. The thought gave her a little trill.

Klaus hadn't been exaggerating when he described how beautiful the city was. It was so alive, there was something happening at every corner and the atmosphere was captivating. She could see why the Originals loved it here, a part of her wanted to stay in this city for as long as possible.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Elijah asked with a smile. There was pride written all over his face; it was clear how much New Orleans meant to their family. Caroline nodded, smiling in return.

Soon they were pulling into a long driveway, leading to a huge white mansion, which she assumed belonged to the family. It was old, probably built in the late 1700s and looked far too big for the amount of people living there, although knowing Klaus, he probably had a few dozen servants, compelled to do his every bidding.

Elijah stopped the car in front of the house, but made no move to get out of the car. Instead he turned to Caroline. His face was gravely serious, leaving no trace of the earlier smile.

"I think it's time I tell you why you're here."

* * *

Klaus woke up from yet another dream. It was different from his previous ones and somehow more real. He was covered in sweat and the blood lust was getting stronger by the minute. The door to his bedroom opened an inch and he glanced up, expecting to see his traitorous brother, instead a certain blonde vampire walked through the door.

His first thought was that he was dreaming, or maybe he had progressed onto hallucinations, because there was no way that Caroline was really here. The figure kept moving closer to the bed. Not Caroline, he thought firmly. Although if the dream progressed in the way he was hoping, he didn't think he would mind.

There was a few seconds of silence, when she seemed to be deciding what to say. "No offence, but you look like hell," she said eventually.

"Caroline?" he asked in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

He was reminded of a similar conversation several months ago, with a different dagger embedded in his back. This seemed to be becoming a common occurrence for him.

She was clearly think the same thing, as she said, with a hesitant smile, "We really have to stop meeting like this."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok I've decided never to set myself deadlines, I can't keep them and it just stresses me out. The chapters are gradually getting longer and longer so let me know if you thought it was too long and really anything else you might have thought. Thank you so much for your support and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Caroline walked towards the bed, cautiously. It was strange seeing him for the first time after their encounter in the woods. What transpired between them that day hung in the air, unspoken, but she had no intention of addressing that. She had been trying to forget it ever happened, but between the constant reminders from her friends and her own vivid imagination, that was becoming impossible.

They were silent for several minutes, Klaus from the pain of the dagger and Caroline because she was trying not to stare at his bare chest. She wouldn't think about what it felt like touching him, their bodies merging together, him devouring every inch of her like he swore he would…nope. She wouldn't think about that at all.

Finally the wave of pain passed and Klaus attempted to sit up. His movements were as controlled as ever and it was only after months of trying to read him, that Caroline noticed the slight grimace. She made a move to help but one look from him had her backing away. His damn ego, she thought to herself.

His eyes met hers and it was then that she noticed the way he was looking at her. It was strange, wary even. His earlier delight at seeing her was gone, instead there was something detached in his manner. Klaus was many things but he was never cold or distant but he had his defences up now, even with her. Elijah and warned her that finding out about his sister's betrayal had changed something in him and she was beginning to understand what he meant.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, not sure what to say. Talking to Klaus was normally the easiest thing in the world but she had the feeling he wasn't in the mood for their usual banter. Finally he asked, "Why are you here Caroline?"

Well… she hadn't been expecting that. The truth was she didn't know why she was here. Elijah had explained to her what had happened over the past few weeks, since Klaus' return to New Orleans, and gave her instructions to distract Klaus until tonight. She knew he had a plan, but she was not yet privy to all the details.

Of course she couldn't tell Klaus any of this, so out loud she said, "Elijah brought me here. After everything that's happened over the past few weeks, he thought you might like to see me. Obviously he was wrong," she added as an after thought

He immediately softened at that. "Of course I'm happy to see you Caroline, and you knew I would be," he said, sounding both exasperated and offended that she would ever doubt that. "Although I might be happier if you weren't simply here as distraction."

He kept his eyes fixed on her face, waiting for her response. Truth be told she wasn't surprised. Klaus had always seen through her attempts to distract him but he let himself be distracted anyway, if only to enjoy her company. She smiled, this changed nothing. She was on familiar ground now and Klaus was slowly dropping his shields. All she had to do was keep him talking long enough for Elijah to carry out his plan. Piece of cake.

"Maybe. But aren't you glad I decided to come anyway?"

"Very." He replied with a genuine smile. "I was beginning to think I would never see you again, especially since you all but banned me from Mystic Falls."

Caroline hesitated for a moment, then answered seriously. "That was only temporary. I needed a little time after…you know, _that_. But, I can't imagine never seeing you again."

"Neither can I," he admitted, meeting her eyes. It was hard to breathe when he looked at her with such intensity. It was like he was looking into the very depths of her soul, trying to uncover every secret she had hidden away. It was thrilling and terrifying, at the same time.

She was the first break their gaze by looking down. She grasped her hands together nervously. She was being honest with him. Even as she had him promise never to come back, some part of her knew that it was inevitable. Although she had only known Klaus for 2 years, in that short time he had become an integral part of her life, a drug she hadn't known she was taking, but one she had become addicted to all the same.

He spoke then, interrupting her thoughts. "So, as long as you're here, and since we are friends, of a sort, why don't you tell me what Elijah's been up to?"

Of course he would try and get that out of her, at least he was being direct about it. "One, I don't know. And two, even if I did know, which I _don't_, I would never tell you. I enjoy watching you suffer way too much, to make it that easy."

"Charming. Well then, I no longer have any use for you. I am in no mood to be distracted, so I hope you have a safe trip back to Mystic Falls."

She frowned at him, trying to determine whether he was being serious or not. He remained straight-faced, only a slight glint in his eyes gave him away.

"As far as I remember, you love being distracted by me."

"True. But I don't think simply talking is going to cut it this time." She raised an eyebrow, and he nodded towards her top. "First of all that has to go."

She scoffed. "Seriously? If I you think I'm going to sleep with you to stop you from killing Rebekah, then you're really overestimating how much I like her."

"This doesn't have to have anything to do with Rebekah. You can sleep with me, solely because you want to."

"Yeah right. That was a brief lapse in judgement, but it will _never_ happen again."

"I would hardly call it a lapse in judgement and it certainly wasn't brief." He said with a smirk.

Even as she turned away, feigning disinterest, her cheeks blushed light pink. They had been insatiable that day. They had already gone several rounds throughout the day and would probably have continued all through the night but Caroline was afraid someone might come out looking for her. Although seeing as Klaus was an Original and her friends had stopped taking vervain once the Originals left town, he could have probably compelled them to forget. Memories of their time together appeared in her mind. She had to stop thinking about it. She needed a change of subject now!

"Ok, I'm starving," she announced. Only once she said it, did she realise that it was actually true. Elijah had interrupted her dinner the night before, and since then she hadn't had any opportunity to feed.

Klaus pointed towards a mini-fridge in the corner of the room, which looked suspiciously similar to hers. She walked over to it and found it was filled with blood bags, all O positive. It seemed she and Klaus had the same taste when it came to blood. She grabbed him a bag as well, then hesitated and took 2 more. If dating Tyler had taught her anything, it was that hybrids were twice as bloodthirsty as normal vampires and plus he needed to heal.

When he noticed the number of bags she was carrying, he chuckled softly. She had forgotten how good he looked when he smiled, which admittedly wasn't very often. Even battered and exhausted, he looked gorgeous and she found herself staring at his naked chest, and her eyes travelled down his body, appreciatively. He found her staring and gave her his trademark smirk. She rolled her eyes in response but couldn't help the small smile tugging on her lips.

She handed him two of the bags, opening one for herself and taking a sip, only to spit it out in disgust. "Vervain," she managed to choke out, before collapsing on the floor. Some of the vervain had inevitably gone down her throat and it was burning her insides as it made its way to her stomach. It hurt even to breathe, and Caroline was reminded of the time Alaric had tortured her by gagging her with a vervain covered cloth. Klaus had been there to help her, as he was now.

He grabbed the bag from her hand, throwing it against the wall in fury. His eyes blazed with anger but his hands were gentle as they picked her up and carried her to the bed. He was still weak and it must have taken him an incredible amount of effort to do so, but he didn't say anything. At that moment his only concern was her.

"Caroline," he said softly, brushing her hair away from her eyes. It was soothing and she gestured for him to continue. He sat down on the bed, close enough that they were touching and continued stroking her hair, whispering something in her ear. She couldn't make out what he was saying but loved hearing the sound of his voice regardless. She closed her eyes, in an attempt to stop the pain. The last words she heard were distinctly clear. "I'm going to kill them, for this."

* * *

Rebekah sat on the barstool, sipping some ridiculous looking drink with a hat on it. The bartender who had been flirting with her for the last half hour, promised that it tasted amazing. He was right, but she didn't understand why the extra decoration was needed. The alcohol was getting into her bloodstream and she felt pleasantly drowsy. On second thought perhaps coffee would have been a better idea. She hadn't slept well for days, the images the witches had shown her along with the fear of what Klaus might do, had robbed her of her sleep. She would kill for a peaceful night's rest but that was impossible until she got out of this god forsaken place.

This morning she had been all for getting out of town as fast as possible, but of course she had Marcel to think about. Klaus was as angry with him as he was with her and Marcel was a lot easier to kill. She had arranged to meet him at a bar close to the edge of town. That had been an hour ago.

Here she was trying to save his life and the ungrateful bastard couldn't even bothered to be on time. Her phone buzzed. It was probably Marcel. He better have a damn good excuse, she thought.

"Where the bloody hell are you?" she demanded not bothering to say hello, she was in no mood for pleasantries right now.

"Hello sister, I see you've been avoiding my calls." Her eldest brother's voice came through the phone. She frowned looking at the caller ID, sure enough it said Marcel.

"Marcel was kind enough to lend me his phone," he said, answering her unspoken question. "Now I have a plan to get us out of our current situation, if you would care to hear me out."

She considered hanging up, Elijah would only try to talk her out of leaving but her mind was made up. What she had done was unforgiveable in Klaus' mind and she knew her brother well enough to know he would seek revenge and maybe the only payment acceptable would be her life.

"Elijah whatever you have planned, Klaus will win. He always wins. I am planning on lying low for the next century or so, I suggest you do the same."

"Perhaps you are right. But just let me try this one last time." He paused. "For our family, Rebekah."

"What family? That is a joke. What is left of this family? Our mother and father are long dead, and good riddance. Kol and Finn were killed only a year ago; even the baby…" She broke off, fighting the tears coming to her eyes. She took a few calming breaths before continuing in a quieter voice. "You continue to sacrifice everything in the name of our family, but look around you Elijah, there is nothing left to save. Take my advice, its time you start thinking about yourself."

"I can't give up on him, Rebekah. I'm sorry."

"That's your loss. I hope you manage to get out before he destroys you." She was crying freely now. The advantage of being in a bar in the afternoon was there weren't many people around to see her. "Goodbye Elijah. I hope you find a family worthy of you."

"And I wish you every happiness dear sister. Goodbye." And with that Elijah hung up.

Rebekah threw the phone against the wall, shattering it to pieces. People turned to stare at her. She must have looked quite a sight, with tears streaming down her face and her make up completely smeared. She looked around, apart from the bartender there were only four other people in the bar. Good. She walked over to the door, taking her time, and locked it.

The bartender was watching her in alarm. He made a subtle movement, most probably reaching for the gun hidden behind the counter. With a flash she was behind him and before he could react, she sank her fangs into his neck.

Screams filled the bar, as people realized what was happening. They started running towards the door in terror but she was too quick for them. She stood in front of the door, blocking their only path to freedom. She smiled cruelly, baring her fangs. Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

Minutes rolled by, Klaus didn't say anything. He simply held Caroline and waited, feeling utterly helpless. His dream flashed in front of him in vivid detail, but this wasn't the same, he told himself. She wasn't dying. She was, however, in innumerable amount of pain. Because of him. There was no doubt who the blood bags were intended for.

The amount of vervain would have simply slowed him down but for her it would have been almost unbearable. In spite of all his planning, Elijah had forgotten that Caroline would also be there. Klaus was livid. Their fighting had hurt someone he cared about. The only thing stopping him from driving a stake through both his siblings' hearts at that moment, was the blonde currently lying in his arms.

She stirred slightly and Klaus gave her space to sit up. She definitely looked better, but Klaus cupped her chin in his hands giving her an onceover just to be sure. Then, without thinking, he planted a quick kiss on her forehead. She looked surprised, but smiled at him. Now that he was sure she would be alright, he had no reason to wait. Elijah and Rebekah would both pay before the day was over.

"Klaus!" Caroline called out. He hesitated but kept walking. She would only try to talk to him out of it, and she would succeed.

The images shown to him by the witches replayed in his head. This was one betrayal that could not go unpunished. He glanced at the hidden safe, where the only remaining white oak stake dagger was kept.

Caroline was watching him carefully but made no move to follow him. She wouldn't let him leave without a fight and of course she was no match for him, but the thought of having to hurt her made him feel sick to the stomach. No. He would have to convince her, somehow. It wouldn't be easy. She was the most stubborn, head strong woman he had ever met in his life. But first things thing first.

He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. There was a tiny scar where the dagger had gone in. He braced himself, and reached into his chest to pull it out. It was agonizing, maybe even worse than the dagger itself, which had been reduced to a dull ache, but if he did nothing he would be too weak to even contemplate killing Rebekah. She may not be as strong as him but she was still an Original and he was not at his best. They would be more or less equal, and Klaus preferred having an edge, over his enemies.

He dug his hand further into his chest and as it he got closer to the dagger the pain increased. Another one of the witch's tricks. He could almost touch it, when a voice broke his concentration. He let go with a growl of frustration and grabbed the edge of the sink to keep himself upright. "What the hell are you doing!?" Caroline all but screamed at him. She rushed to his side and for a moment he was taken aback by the concern on her face.

"Caroline, you should leave," he said as firmly as he could.

Her expression ranged from confusion to exasperation and finally settled on anger. "Are you kidding me? You've clearly gone out of your freaking mind and you think I'm just going to leave?"

"It's the only way I can get the bloody dagger out," he explained, through gritted teeth. The pain from the dagger was back and he was impatient to get rid of the damned thing.

"The _only_ way?"

"Believe me, if I had another option, I would have taken it."

She considered that, then nodded making a decision. He expected her to go back to his bedroom instead she took his hand and held it tightly. He looked at her in astonishment. She never ceased surprise him at every turn. He squeezed back reassuringly, then tried again. It was easier to reach it this time and once he had his hand around the hilt, he wrenched it out in one go.

He dropped to his knees, barely able to breathe. The dagger fell out of his grasp and landed on the floor by his feet. It barely weighed anything but Klaus felt an enormous burden lifted off his chest. Caroline sat down on the floor beside him and, after a second of consideration, pulled him into a hug.

He froze in momentary surprise, before wrapping his arms around her in return. He buried his head in her shoulder, breathing in her scent. It was so distinctively Caroline; like pure sunlight. She let go far too soon and cocked her head to the side, grinning at him. She looked at him, with a new openness. Her honesty had always been one of her best qualities. She always spoke her mind without any reservations and it was yet another thing he admired about her.

She stood up to go back to his room. He sighed but reluctantly followed her. She walked straight to the bed, and bounced onto it with a blissful sigh. He watched her from the doorway, a small smile on his face. She had only been here for a few hours and yet it already felt like she belonged here.

When she noticed he hadn't come in, she got up and found him staring. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. She frowned but didn't say anything.

"So… are you planning on getting dressed any time soon?" she demanded, changing the topic.

He grinned, "Now where's the fun in that? I suggest, we pick up where we left of last time. Or we could go outside, if prefer.

She chucked one of his shirts at him. He caught it in mid-air and put it on, laughing. He wished he could stay here with her but Rebekah's betrayal was still fresh on his mind. He needed revenge and she needed to pay. She would be trying to leave town soon, maybe she already had. He had to act quickly if he didn't want to spend the next 500 years hunting her.

Caroline must have sensed the change in his mood, before he could say anything she cut in. "You can't kill Rebekah," she said, walking over to him.

"I can't let her betrayal go unpunished. She plotted with our father to have me killed. _Our father. _The man she once swore to hate more than anything. You can't ask me to forgive her."

"I'm not. I get that you're angry with her and even if you won't admit it I know that you're also hurt but you _can't _kill Rebekah. No matter how much you may hate her right now, you are cannot kill your own family."

"She planned to have me killed, I'm simply returning the favour," he replied coldly.

He was beginning to realise that Caroline was not going to be convinced. Any other day, he would have loved to continue arguing with her, but every moment he spent arguing with her was another moment Rebekah had to get away. There was really only one option left.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Her lips were as soft as he remembered and it took every ounce of will power he had not to rip her clothes off that second. By the time he pulled back, they were both breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry Caroline," he whispered against her lips and with one final kiss, he snapped her neck.

* * *

A/N: Agghh please don't hate me! I swear he feels really guilty about this and Care's going to be pissed, so he'll have to make it up to her. This chapter was still on the light side since Klaus really was happy to see Caroline but things have to get worse before they can get better. I think it would be unrealistic for him to just forgive Rebekah. It will take time so just bear with me :)


End file.
